Benutzer Diskussion:Planet-punk
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Bei Fragen kannst du unten einen neuen Abschnitt erstellen und diese Stellen. Vergiss aber bitte nicht, deinen Beitrag zu unterschreiben, damit ich dir antworten kann :3! --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 11:59, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Archive *Archiv 1 Ich hab ne Frage an dich ??? Hey Punk ich bin erst seit kurzen bei Katekyo hitman Reborn aber ich find es auch genial ich hab bis jjetzt alle Folgen mit ger sub gesehen also bis 115 Und nun zu meinen Fragen weißt du erstens wo man Katekyo Hitman Reborn Folgen ab 115 mit ger sub findet und weißt du wo man den Manmga auch vgerman findet ich finds einfach nicht im netzt wäre ganz nett wenn du mir da helfen würdest . Wenn du meine Frage beantworten willst kannste mich ja anschreiben per E-mail : Naruto_Bleach_One_Piece_Fairy_Tail@live.de kategorie seiten Wollte mal nachfragen, wie man die erstellt, denn ich wüsste es jetzt nicht. Außerdem gibt es so viele Kategorien, die alle noch "rot" sind, das sieht nen bisschen doof aus :P -- Decimo 09:34, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ♫ Hoi ♪ Hoi ♫♪ a question pls - desu Yah yah ich weiß du bist im Urlaub, ich wünsch dir auch viel Spaß und so, aber bevor ich es vergesse frag ich lieber doch noch mal xD Kannst du mir vllt das Format bzw die Größe vom Header verraten (._.?) (Collonelo 20:53, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Ui ui, bist in deinem Urlaub yah doch noch an I-net gekommen XD Yeah, genau den mein ich (^^") Ah und wenn du wieder da bist, muss ich dir erzählen was ich hier alles falsch gemacht habe....hehe >_> Aber genieß so lange noch deinen Urlaub und macht dir keine Sorgen XD (Collonelo 12:53, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Oh...hehe...würde da so was gerne ausprobieren... >_> Nix gegen diesen Header hier, aber i-wann wird der uns auf den Keks gehen. Und sobald wir hier fertig sind brauchen wir nen richtig geilen Style. Nyoah, kurz und knapp, ich will einfach ein wenig experementieren und gucken ob ich nen neuen Header hinbekomme (^^") (Collonelo 22:17, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Uh arigatou :3 Das hilft mir weiter :D Ah! lch wollt mich noch entschuldigen! Weil, eig wollt ich nur den Namen von der Seite Uni zu Yuni ändern...aber irgendwie hab ich stattdessen eine neue Seite gemacht...hehe >_> (Collonelo 13:20, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) UhCollonelo Das kann doch gar nicht sein, bei mir steht,dass der Header 1877 x 175 ist o.O (Collonelo 13:43, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Okay wenn du meinst (^^") Es kam mir nur so groß vor XD (Collonelo 17:22, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Kapitel Scanlation ? Ich habe eine Frage und zwar krige ich deine MSN Adresse ? Und noch eine warum ihr keine Scanlations macht, zu den Kapiteln meine ich. Immer eine Beschreibung ist langweilig, bitte überlegt es euch. Reborn!91.89.216.46 11:58, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, ich wollte selber mal so etwas anfangen, doch hab es dann sein gelassen, weil es mir zu aufwendig war. Falls der Nutzer, der den oberen Beitrag geschrieben hat Interesse an so etwas hat (auch mitmachen), kann man sicherlich nocheinmal darüber reden. Theoretisch wären auch nur gecleante Raws, sprich ohne Text möglich, aber das wiederum finde ich schrecklich. So nun zu meiner eigentlichen Frage: Falls es dir aufgefallen ist, bin ich gerade dabei die Kategorien und so weiter zu erstellen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich z.B. Belphegor einordnen soll, "Charaktere" oder "Nebencharaktere", denn für mich ist er ein Nebencharakter, da er ja nur vereinzelt auftaucht. Möchte mal deine Meinung dazu hören. -- Decimo 21:40, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) punki-chan =D Hi wie gehts dir? =D Ich habe ne frage, kannst du mein Link banner bitte wechseln. Das Bannerbild ist das gleiche ich habe bloß die Schrieftart geänder. xD Arigato schon mal im vorraus! x3 Hast du schon das 30. "KHR!" Band beguachtet? diesmal funkelt es schön! xD L.G. Rina-chan Zu den Scanlations Ich habe zum Spaß jetzt nochmal angefangen, allein um die Zeit, die dafür gebraucht wird einzuschätzen, wenn ich sie fertig habe, werde ich sie zu dem Kapitel packen. Kapitel 299 Aber ich denke, dass wird noch dauern. 3 Leute wären als Team gut. Einer cleant. Einer Übersetzt und einer Editiert. Überprüfen kann es dann ja jeder nochmal. Wir müssen es aber nicht machen, denke, dass dafür hier zu wenige sind, die editieren und auch, die sich dafür wirklich interessieren. KHR ist nunmal in Deutschland nicht so bekannt. Naja, gebe dir nochma Bescheid wenn ich fertig bin. -- Decimo 09:20, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann werde ich das so machen. Nach 3-4 Stundne Arbeit bin ich jetzt auch mit dem Kapitel fertig, ich werde es jetzt mal irgendwie einbauen und dann kannste ja mal beurteilen, ich weiß selber, dass es kein Kunstwerk ist, aber ich denke, es kann sich sehn lassen (Eigenlob stinkt ;) ) -- Decimo 13:17, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, hat zwar etwas gedauert, doch jetzt ist es online. Kapitel 299 Kritik willkommen. -- Decimo 13:38, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab zwar 4 Stunden gebraucht, aber nicht alles davon war arbeiten, wenn du verstehst, essen, usw halt. Ich hab um 11 Uhr angefangen und war gegen 15 Uhr fertig. Ja aber ich bin auch dafür, dass nicht jede Woche zu machen^^. Ich mein Schule geht bei mir vor, also im Moment sind ja Ferien, da kann man sowas ja mal so nebenbei machen, aber in der Schulzeit braucht man schon ein Team. Wir lassen am Besten nochmal etwas Zeit verstreichen, oder werben nocheinmal explizit dafür, ob bei sowas wirklich keiner mitmachen will. (Meine z.B. diesen einen der das Thema hier in Umlauf gebracht hat) -- Decimo 14:00, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, habe mal fürs Scanlation Projekt geworben (im community portal), aber irgendwie hab ich nicht das gefühl, das jeder das liest, naja egal wir können ja auch ne Nachricht auf der Hauptseite später hinterlassen, dass sehen mehr Zu Kapitel 300 habe ich die Scans gecleant, habe aber jetzt kein Bock weiterzumachen ---> morgen ;) -- Decimo 16:22, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das sollte man sehen, danke das du das gemacht hast. Da bin ich mal gespannt, ob jetzt was kommt... -- Decimo 17:55, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zu dem Kapitel: Tja man hat ja sonst nichts zu tun :P Nein Spaß, ich bin ja ab nächster Woche wieder weg, daher muss ich jetzt n bissel was leisten. Hab jetzt doch schon bissel weitergemacht, aber immer mal was anderes machen, dann kommt es einem nicht so lange vor, doch heute wird es eh nicht fertig. Zum Team: Toll, hab gerade gesehen, aus dem Bauch heraus würde ich sagen, das ist der, der uns auf die Idee gebracht hat, aber ist ja auch egal, freut mich auf jedenfall, jetzt muss er sich hier nurnoch anmelden ;) (Hab leider kein MSN) Zum Bearbeiten: Ich würde es gut finden, wenn man sich die Aufgaben bei jeden Kapitel teilt. Alleine ist das ein ganz schöner Brocken, allerdings ist dann das Problem, wie wir die Files untereinander tauschen? FTP Port von irgend nem Server wär Klasse. Und zur Not, kann man es ja auch alleine machen, ich glaube alle verstehen, wieso es dann etwas länger dauert. -- Decimo 20:51, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann ist ja in Ordnung, wegen den Raws, ich benutzte im Moment keine Wirklichen, sondern modifiziere nur die Scans von I eat Manga. Echte Raws wären mit aber lieber, hab nur keine Ahnung woher ich gute bekomme. Naja aber die Teamarbeit können wir uns ja überlegen, wenn ich wieder da bin. Also ich werde vor Donnerstag noch 300 fertig machen. 301 müssen wir mal gucken, da ich Samstag fahre. Dann machst du 302 und dann bin ich zum nächsten auch schon wieder da. Noch eine Frage: Wollen wir auch die alten Kapitel mit scanlaten, wenn wir auf dem aktuellen Stand sind?, ich frage nur, da ich die sowieso aufhebe, also ich hätte die (ich sammel alles -_-) -- Decimo 21:25, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also mir ist etwas eingefallen, wie wir das Team Problem lösen können. Kennst du IRC Chats? Auf einem IRC Server sind viele IRC Chatkanäle, da kann man dann chatten und so. Man kann da ganz einfach einen neuen Chatkanal erstellen. Es würden nur die reinkommen können, die genau wissen, wie der Chatkanal heißt. Man benötigt dazu ein Programm, einen IRC Clienten. Davon gibt es total viele auch kostenlose. In Firefox ist auch schon so eine Art eingebaut "Mibbit" aber den finde ich nicht so toll. Als AddOn für FF gibts noch ChatZilla ist zwar einfach, aber funktioniert. Und sonst gibt es mIRC das bekannteste Programm, der aber kostet. Ich benutzte KVIRC ist ein ganz netter Client finde ich und ist auch kostenlos. Dann verbindet man sich mit dem Programm mit einem Server, den könnten wir uns auch aussuchen. Ich empfehle irc.euirc.net, da weiß ich das es komplett umsonst ist, indem man einem Chatkanal beitritt, der noch gar nicht existiert, wird dieser erstellt. Über IRC kann man auch Daten verschicken, was wiederum ein Pluspunkt wäre. So genug erzählt ;) Was sagst du dazu? -- Decimo 07:41, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das mit dem Server kann ich machen, auch wenn es kein wirkliches konfigurieren ist. Ich werde den Channel mal "RebornWikia" nennen und wenn es das schon gibt dann "RebornWikiaDe". Erstmal auf irc.euirc.net <-- das ist die Server IP, mit dem über Wikia direkt IRC muss man sich nochmal genauer angucken, vlt taugt das auch -- Decimo 11:14, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, der Channel ist erstellt. Außerdem habe ich die Scanlation für Kapitel 300 fertig und auch schon hochgeladen. -- Decimo 13:16, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, habe gesehn, dass du im Channel warst, nicht wundern, ich war unter nem anderen Namen dar "Shiny". Bin jetzt unter Decimo da zu finden. Noch mal ne kleine Info: Leider haben wir keinen Bot, der die ganze Zeit in dem Channel ist, daher wird 1 Stunde oder so, nachdem keiner mehr im Channel ist, der Channel gelöscht (Wegen Inaktivität). Darum nicht wunder, wenn man reingeht und da steht der Channel wurde erstellt. Außerdem beeinträchtigt das ja die Arbeit nicht, wenn halt keiner da ist, dann gibt es den Channel auch nicht. Ändern könnte man das mit sogenannten XDCC Bots, die sind Server die 24 Stunden in einem Channel sind, diese kann man dann programmieren und sie z.B. als Download bereitsteller nutzen, doch ich hab keine Ahnung wie das genau abläuft. Also ich würde vorschlagen, wir lassen das erstmal so und sehen zu gegebener Zeit weiter -- Decimo 18:28, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Team Hey Leute !! Kann ich vlt. zum Team ? Meine MSN Adresse Semihcan13@hotmail.com Ich hoffe ihr meldet euch ! Schriften für KHR! Typsetting Hier könnt ihr alle benötigten Schriftarten herunterladen *klick* Hier die Schriftarten für Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (bitte durchlesen): Normaler Text --> Wild Words Text in gezackten Sprechblasen --> Wild Words / Fett / Kursiv Text in Kästen/Boxen --> Wild Words Text in Klammern --> Wild Words, Farbe: 686868 / kursiv Text im Bild --> Badaboom (nur wenn so gekennzeichnet --> im Bild: "...") Titel --> BD Cartoon Shout TN (Translators Notes) --> Wild Words (Schriftgröße: 12pt) Titel des nächsten Kap. --> BD Cartoon Shout Credits --> Far Cry Ausnahmen --> direkt bei den betreffenden Zeilen angegeben Für Ausnahmen stehen folgendende Schriftarten zur Verfügung: Für Schreie und laute Rufe --> I want my TTR! Für extreme Schreie / Schmerzensschreie --> Mouth Breather Für Attacknamen oder Erzähltext im Bild --> Badaboom BB Scanlation Team Bzgl. des Team. Wie gesagt, dass mit dem erstellen war jetzt nicht das Problem. Wegen einer Zeit: In der Regel bin ich spätestens um 14 Uhr aus der Schule zurück, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie mein neuer Stundenplan aussehen wird. Ansonsten gegen Abend hin, bin ich eigentlich relativ weit offen. Sagen wir mal nur so als Angabe: 21 Uhr. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, dass wir es früher machen, da ich so spät kb mehr habe irgendwas noch anzufangen. Also realistischer Zeitraum wäre 14:30 bis 19 Uhr denke ich mal, natürlich müssen irgenwelche anderen Aktivitäten auch berücksichtigt werden. Ich z.B. kann Mittwochs kaum Zeit hier unterbringen, da ich da Sport habe vom Verein. Während der Ferien, kann man das ja anders machen dann. Da bin nämlich den ganzen Tag on :P -- Decimo 20:21, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Das soll ja eine neue Funktion sein, die bald kommen wird, weißt du da schon was neueres? Freu mich nämlich total drauf ;) Weil ich weiß, dass manche Wikis das schon haben, glaube aber nur zum testen oder so -- Decimo 20:27, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann heißt das wohl noch etwas warten, schade eigentlich -- Decimo 11:45, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC)